undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 41
Peter is tied up alongside Alice and Kathryn, they are all sitting at the bottom step, “how did you find us?” asked Peter “I mean, we thought you died” said Peter, he then looked up at the man, who was Patrick “I know, I got walked back to the house that we were staying, a long way I know, but I got there” replied Patrick “found these guys killing a bunch of people, thought I’d join them” replied Patrick “what the hell are you doing?” asked Greg as he loaded his shotgun “we should just kill them, we’re wasting our time with these people” added Will “look, these are the people that made me suffer, I want to make them feel the exact pain as I felt when they left me for dead” replied Patrick “who made you boss?” asked Greg as he stepped forward “me” replied Patrick as he lifted his gun and shot Greg in the heart, Greg fell over instantly “not another move boys, or you’ll end up the same” said Patrick as he pointed his gun at Will and Jake “now do us a favour and take Greg into the back room and close the door” said Patrick “why?” asked Jake “just do it” shouted Patrick, just then Jake and Will got up from their seats and they dragged Greg into the small circler room and closed the door “take the girl in now” said Patrick “no, you leave these two out of this” shouted Peter, the two then walked over to untie Kathryn “the other one” said Patrick, then Will and Jake unties Alice and lifted her up and put her in the back room. “You leave that girl alone, do you hear me?” shouted Peter as he tried to get free of his bonds “to late, she’s a feed for Greg” laughed Patrick “all we do is wait, wait for the screams” added Patrick “you’re sick, do you hear me? Sick!” replied Peter, Patrick just smiled at Peter, he then drew out a knife “your turn” said Patrick. The next thing that could be heard was Peter’s cries. Three hours later and it’s in the middle of the night, two of Peter’s fingers where missing and he had a cut on the side of his face, soon they heard Alice “oh god, no!” she screamed “it’s begun” laughed Patrick, they could then her screaming and shouting “get away from me” and yelling “no”, suddenly the screaming and yelling stops. Patrick chuckles to himself “are you happy now?” asked an angry Peter “no” replied Patrick “what could we do with you other friend?” asked Patrick “shooting her is just too easy and not painful, what else is there to do?” asked Patrick “leave her be. It’s me you wanted, Alice wasn’t even there when this happened, she’s a good kid” replied Peter “was a good kid” laughed Patrick. Just then Peter’s watch beeped “what’s that?” asked Patrick “hey, I need to give Kathryn her medicine” said Peter “what?” asked Patrick “Kathryn, she’s not feeling well, that’s why we’re here, she’s not fit to travel and she need her medicine” replied Peter “she’s ill you say? Well then what’s the point of wasting medicine when she mightn’t get better?” asked Patrick, he then took out his pistol and shot her in the head, he then took Greg’s shotgun and walked over to Peter, he kicked him in the ribs and Peter let a cry of pain out, and he then whacked him over the head with the shotgun, knocking Peter out cold. Half an hour later Peter began to stir “get the petrol.........good man, pour it........” said Patrick, just then Peter could hear the noise of the petrol hitting the floor, Jake passed him and poured more onto the choir stalls and up at the altar, Peter then closed his eyes, and was unconscious again. When the petrol was all poured out in the church Patrick got out a lighter and light it, he then dropped it, the church then went on fire, Patrick and the others exited “bye” said Patrick. Peter started to cough and he saw the fire and smoke, the church was now ablaze, Peter started to cry “see you soon Jonny” he said, just then he saw a person’s figure waling from the side door, the person then took Peter by the legs and dragged him out, Peter then closed his eyes. Category:Peters Journey Category:Peters Journey Issues Category:Issues